1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a manufacturing method of a semiconductor device and specifically to an algorithm for aligning a rotating blade.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, dicing is a mechanical process for separating a wafer substrate formed with integrated circuits into individual chips or dice by a rotating blade. FIG. 14 is a perspective view of a semiconductor wafer 100. The semiconductor wafer 100 has a plurality of chips 100a, 100b, 100c and 100d on its surface. For separating these chips 100a, 100b, 100c and 100d, a rotating blade is aligned on a center of each of dicing lines 102,104 perpendicularly crossing each other, and then a cutting process is performed by shifting the rotating blade along the dicing lines 102,104. This dicing is to completely cut the semiconductor wafer 100.
On the other hand, there has been developed a chip size package of BGA type which is formed by attaching a glass substrate on a semiconductor wafer so that ball terminals provided on the glass substrate is connected with pads of the semiconductor wafer. A dicing process for the chip size package of this type needs a process of partially dicing the semiconductor wafer from a glass substrate side to expose the pads of the semiconductor wafer in a cut groove and forming wirings for connecting the pads and the ball terminals.
In the above-descried dicing process for a chip size package of BGA type, the semiconductor wafer attached to the glass substrate need be diced partially. However, in this dicing process, a technology of properly aligning a rotating blade for performing precise dicing has not been developed.